Vampire Academy: Epilogue
by XxNessieSweet24xX
Summary: Now that the dust has settled, things should go back to normal right? Training and protecting should be a piece of cake, right? Wrong. Sure they always come first but when is everything normal for Rose? What could have possibly happened as a epilogue after the series ended. A continuation of Richelle Mead's wonderful world of Vampire Academy.


**Hey guys, this is my first time uploading anything on Fanfiction. Hope you all like it and sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD EXECPT POSSIBLY THE PLOT. BUT CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO HER!**

**Enjoy!**

A Vampire Academy Epilogue

"What's the matter?" Dimitri asked me.

"I'm not feeling that good," I say to him. We had finished sparring in the gym when I became light headed and stopped circling. Dimitri's eyes held nothing but concern for me. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Besides Strigoi won't stop and ask if I'm well enough to fight. They'll have the chance to kill me and then Lissa," I snapped at him. "Never hesitate. That's what you always tell me, right?"

I could see pain flash in his eyes before he became concerned again.

"Roza," he whispered. "Remember what I told you? That night in the cabin; the darkness isn't you," he stared at me for a moment. Slowly the dark thoughts emptied me and I started to calm down. My head still hurt painfully but I wasn't going to let Dimitri know that.

"Let's go again," I said.

He nodded and we began circling again. Neither of us wanted to make the first move. I could still see in Dimitri's eyes that there was still a lot of concern in them. I chose to ignore it. I was fine, I told myself. I can handle the darkness. I've done so before. I wonder why the darkness was still hanging around. I wasn't shadow kissed any more. We were still circling and if Dimitri wasn't going to make the first move then I was. I lunged at him hoping to take him by surprise since neither of us had really moved. But being Dimitri was always on guard. When I threw out my arm to hit him, he blocked it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his leg heading towards my side; I blocked him.

The match went on like this for a while. It went back and forth to him blocking when I went to try to hit him then to me blocking him when he tried to hit me. During this, my head would not quit pounding. As time wore on, it started to get worst. Dimitri and I were both to the point of getting tired when I thought of a way to hit him. Before I could, his leg came quickly to my stomach and I didn't have time to block. His foot hit me as I staggered back a few feet. I didn't let it affect me, but the pain was horrible. It had only been a few months since I got injured when clearing my name for the murder of Tatiana. I was cleared to fight again but on some days it hurt like a bitch. I could see Dimitri hesitate for a moment because he likely saw the pained expression on my face. The pain in his eyes cut through me. I shook my head to get rid of the pain. I nodded to him, hoping he would believe me. We started circling again and this time I got a clear punch in. I hit his face and knew he would have a black eye tomorrow. I was on the offence for a bit before we switched. He came at me and tackled me to the ground. I was momentarily dazed and that gave him his opening to point at my chest.

"Dead," he said. He got off me and held out his hand to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. He held my hand in his and didn't let go. Not that I minded.

"Yeah, I was just dazed when I hit my head off the ground. That's all. I'm fine," I put on a smile on my face to convince him that I was fine. The truth was my injuries I got a few months ago were throbbing white hot with pain. The mid-section where he kicked me hurt the most but I didn't want to worry Dimitri anymore. He should know by now that I can take care of myself. He nodded in acknowledgement but I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to believe me but let it go.

"Alright, I have to go for my shift now but I'll see you when I'm done. You don't have a shift today do you?" he finally said.

"No I don't. Maybe I'll go visit Lissa for a bit. Lord knows how board she is in her meetings and decision making," I joked.

"Rose," he said warningly.

"What?" I faked innocents. "I'm just telling it how it is," I tell him. We began walking out of the gym. We continued to hold hands until we got to his post, only a few meters away. He was relieving my friend Eddie. Eddie noticed us and gave us a smile. I smiled back.

"Dimitri. Rose." He addressed us. I chuckled at the way he acknowledged us. Guardians are normally supposed to call us by their last names; even if friends. I let go of Dimitri's hand and gave Eddie a hug.

"Hey Eddie," I said as we embraced.

"Hey Rose. I thought you weren't on guard duty yet?" he asked as we let go of each other. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not but comrade is. We just came from the gym," I replied. He nodded. I turned to Dimitri. "I'm gonna go see Lissa. I'll see you guys later,"

Dimitri pulled me into a hug and told me he loved me and to take it easy. I laughed and kissed him lightly on his lips. I let go of him and waved to both him and Eddie as I turned and walked away. I headed in the direction of the Queen's quarters.

On my way there I took my time looking around the court. I could see guardians walking along the edges. I could also see Royals mingling about the court. When I walked by a group of Royals, I heard a term that no one has said in a while;

"Blood whore,"

I stopped for a moment. Why would they stuff like this now? Why not when Dimitri and I's relationship came out? Why wait?

Then it hit me. The Royals were too busy focusing on their late dead Queen Tatiana and then Lissa's crowning to pay any attention to two Dhampirs being romantically involved. They now moved onto the new court gossip; Dimitri and I. Dhampirs aren't supposed to be with other Dhampirs. It wasn't common. The Royals and most common Moroi thought it was scandalous to be involved with another Dhampir. The Dhampir race was declining and so was the level of female guardians because if they become pregnant, they wanted more time with their own life and their child's life than guarding their Moroi charge. Dhampirs can't reproduce with another Dhampir. In order for us to reproduce, we would have to sleep with a Moroi. The Moroi is normally the Dhampirs own charge. The other way Dhampirs are made is Moroi and humans reproducing. The Moroi world needs more Dhampirs to become guardians because the undead vampires Strigoi are growing in numbers.

Now, since the elections are done and have a new Queen crowned; they feel the need to talk about my relationship with another guardian. You'd think that they wouldn't care because we'll be childless and therefore still be guardians; they feel the need to gossip. The Royals love to gossip. Their children did that at Saint Vladimir's for the longest time and still seem to have the need to do it here. The only difference this time is dealing with both the parents and children here at court because most are too chicken to live among humans with the growing numbers of Strigoi.

I keep walking towards the Queen's quarters and ignore the stares and whispers. I shouldn't let this gossip bother me. A few punches here and there along with some threats should stop them. My famous 'Rose Hathaway death glare' should remind my previous classmates not to mess with me. I smiled at the thought of punching Jessie Zeklos again. The last time was satisfying even if it got me a two week detention, which consisted of refilling the church's records and spending it with Father Andrew and Dimitri. Spending the time with Father Andrew was the downside but I was able to ask him questions about being shadow-kissed.

As I reached inside, I waved to a couple guardians at the front desk as I continued my way to Lissa's new room. She was far from the front for security reasons and all the way up stairs. After climbing the flight of stairs I found her door.

The door itself was a piece of work because the door was decorated very elegantly with Lissa's full long name, her crest, her history and the colours of the Dragomir family. _No-one could miss her door even if they wanted to,_ I thought. From being in her room, I know it's huge. Her crest is around the room in many places like her bed sheets and a wall hanging. The room is painted the colours of her family; jade and white. The Queen of England would be impressed with her room.

I knocked on her door and wait. _She may not even be here,_ I thought. She's likely out fulfilling her duties as Queen, and changing rules that have been set for centuries now. Lissa's number one priority was to change the Dhampir marriage law. She's allowing Dhampirs to have some sort of life outside being a guardian. It's good and bad at the same time. Bad because there is a rick of Dhampirs getting distracted if their partner is in trouble that he or she will try to help and in doing so, leave the Moroi charge in extreme danger. This is why so many are opposed to it. The last Dhampir couple to choose their life over Moroi were put to shame in the eyes of most Moroi and Dhampirs. Dimitri and I have had a lot of talks about our relationship before he was turned Strigoi. We still have some now.

"Rose?"

I snapped out of my haze to turn towards the voice.

There standing in front of me was my best friend Lissa. Her shimmering pale blonde hair was down as it rounded around her face. Her jade eyes standing out against her pale vampire face.

"Hey Lissa," before I could say more, she caught me in a tight hug.

"Rose!" she yelled. "Without the bond it's so weird. Even if I couldn't talk to you or be pulled into your head, I could always count that you were there sometimes,"

I smiled. There were times when I missed being shadow-kissed. Feeling what Lissa was feeling comforted me when I wasn't next to her. Being able to get in her head and see what was going on at school when I was off hunting Dimitri or when I was on the run because I was accused of the murder of the previous Queen. No matter where I was, it was always comforting to know where my best friend was.

"Me to Lissa," I tell her as she invites me into her room.

"How are you? Are your injuries better?" Lissa fired questions as me as she yanked me down to sit beside her on her bed. I angled my body so we were facing each other.

"Lissa, slow down," I said to her. "I'm fine and so are my injuries," I hesitate. Should I tell her about my headaches? They aren't that big of a deal. "I've just been having some bad headaches. That's all," I finally say, trying to make my voice sound normal so as not to make her worry. I know if she could hear the tiredness in my voice, she'd freak. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Okay," she finally tells me. "I hope your headaches are nothing serious, but I'm glad you're okay," she pulled me into another hug. When we pulled away from each other we heard a knock at the door. I looked at her asking if she knew who might be at the door. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It could be anyone," she joked. I laughed as I got up to answer it for her. When I opened the door, I grinned at who I see.

"Sparky!" he gave me a look.

"Hey Rose. I see your back to your old smart-ass self," I grinned

"Damn straight sparky. Gave a few people my famous death glare on the way here even," saying that reminded me of how the Royals called me a blood whore. "Besides, you only saw me yesterday. Wasn't I a smart-ass to you yesterday?" I question him.

"Yes you were. Same old Rose," Christan said. The 'sparky' comment was because of the element he specializes in; fire. I step aside to let him in.

"Rose. Play nice," I heard Lissa say. "Hey Christan," she replied as she gave him a kiss on his lips.

While they were kissing I closed the door and walked back to the bed. Some downsides of being shadow-kissed were being pulled unwillingly into Lissa's head when she and Christan are going at it. Thankfully, I was able to block them out when the clothes started to come off. That was something no person wants to see.

"Rose?" I jerked from my short revere and looked at Lissa and Christan. I nodded. "I just remembered that on Friday I'm going to St Vladimir's because they want to introduce me as queen to the students and to make a speech about the age law for Dhampirs. By the way, I'm not gonna lower it. I can't lower it because I would feel terrible for sixteen year olds to become guardians at a young age. It's wrong too, and the council agreed. Well… mostly, but majority ruled." Lissa explained to me. Then a thought pooped into my head.

"Does that mean that I have to go back to see Kirova and that hell whole? Great." I said sarcastically.

"Rose," Lissa said warningly. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I guess if I have too,"

"Maybe Dimitri can keep her in line, Lissa," I heard Christan say. "At least we know for sure she won't try to kill Stan if or when he makes a remark about her," he laughed. I hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow."

"Wimp," I muttered and then saw Lissa's firm face. "Sorry," I mutter almost silently.

"Rose that want nice, and Christan stop tormenting her." He grinned innocently. _Whipped_, I thought. "Now Rose," I looked up. "I'll have a lot of guardians of course but, you're my right hand, and Dimitri will be on the other side standing next to Christan as his guardian. Okay?"

"Sure Lissa. Where ever you want me is fine with me," I really didn't care where I was as long as I was near her.

* * *

The days went by and Friday had finally arrived. After Dimitri and I had finish surveying the jet and the area, we stood waiting for Christan, while the some of the workers got Lissa's private jet ready. It was four in the morning for vampire time but only four in the afternoon in the human time. I hated getting up early. You'd think I would have gotten used to it by now; nope.

"Tell me again why we had to be up this early?" I asked Dimitri as we watched Lissa's jet become finish. I heard Dimitri sigh.

"Rose, I thought we were passed this," he joked as he wrapped his arm around me. "We have to so that we are at St Vlads by the time school starts,"

"Alright," I sighed. We didn't stay long before I heard my name being called.

"Rose! Dimitri!"

Lissa and Christan walked towards us with ten or so guardians. I saw Eddie among them. I gave a quick wave while we picked up our luggage and handed it off.

When they reached us, we gave a debrief of how we would be structured when we arrived at St Vladimir's. Dimitri and I were beside Lissa and Christan, as close guards with Eddie and Guardian Hans. The rest of the guardians would be split to cover the front and back as far guards. This was standard structure set up for Moroi with two or more guardians. Lissa being Queen had a lot of very well trained guardians.

The lot of us boarded the plane and found seats. I sat with Lissa as Dimitri sat with Christan and Eddie in front of us. Given time to think, I thought back to the last few days as my headaches became worst. Sleeping was becoming difficult as well. Dimitri had started to notice a lot more then I would have liked. I could feel his eyes search mine a few times to see what I was feeling but I always looked away. If given enough time, he would see the pain in my eyes and that was the last thing I wanted.

The pain was not just centred in my head. A couple days after my sparring practice with Dimitri, I noticed a black bruise where he kicked me in the mid-section. I knew there would be a huge bruise but what I didn't expect was the amount of pain I was in sometimes throughout a day. Sitting became uncomfortable and walking was starting to become difficult as well without searing pain in my mid-section.

"Rose, why don't you get some sleep?" I turned to see Lissa staring at me. "You look really tired,"

"I shouldn't though. I'm on guard today," I tell her. I can hear the tiredness in my voice. Lissa gave me a stern look.

"Rose, as Queen, I'm ordering you to sleep on this flight and then resume guard duty after we land. As your best friend, I'm wishing you will for your health." I signed. She was right.

"Okay," I murmured. "Wake me up when we're almost there," She nods to me as I lay my head back and close my eyes. Sleep came quickly.

_In my dreams, I open my eyes and see I'm on a beach in a blue din dress lying on a beach chair._

"_Adrian," I muttered. _

"_Yes Rose?" I look up to see the man of whose heart I broke only months before and haven't spoken since._

"_Why now?" I ask. "I haven't heard or seen you in months. Where have you been?"_

"_I needed to get away from you. At least for a while," he paused. "I know that you didn't mean to do what you did. Sonya told me about your auras being one. I wish is hadn't happened but I can't be made at you anymore. I can't. I always knew that I didn't have a chance even when Belikov become Strigoi. You've always loved him; no matter what," my eyes filled with tears that I willed not to fall. I got up and took a few steps towards him._

"_I forgive you if you can forgive me," I say as I pull him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant for that to happen,"_

"_I know that now," he chuckled. "Since I've been away, I've been talking a lot to Sydney. She's really helped." I smile. I'm glad he found someone who can be there for him when I was never that person. When we pulled apart, he gives me a quick kiss on my cheek before pulling away._

"_You're walking up," Adrian and the scene started to fade before it totally disappeared altogether._

"Rose, wake up. We're here," Lissa's angelic voice came through me sleepy haze as I slowly woke up. She and Dimitri were standing above me.

"Hey yourself," Lissa said. "We're expected to be in the gym, like now," I jumped up and grab their hands as I rushed them off the jet.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when the Rose Hathaway would willingly run to get into St Vlads," I laughed a bit.

"Shut it Eddie!" I shout at him as we all get in formation.

* * *

The presentation was boring; really boring.

Lissa gave a long speech on the future of St Vladimir's, the guardian age law, and the rising threat of Strigoi. She then spent another half hour answering questions from students. I was so glad when she told Eddie and I to go visit Mason's grave.

As Eddie and I walked, I looked at my surroundings of how nothing really changed since the last time I was here. Still the same old school; surrounded in the same old Montana forest.

"I can't believe Lissa told us to go see Mason's grave," Eddie told me as we nodded to a couple guardians before passing the wards.

"I know," I said. "I think she knew we needed to because we likely won't be back in a while." He nodded. The walk to Mason's grave wasn't far from the wards but far enough that we wouldn't be bothered by any guardians or Moroi. His grave was in a clearing just outside the wards, and his head stone was simple with his name, the dates, and a message Eddie and I had done; 'Never let anyone fight alone; no matter who it is'. He-

_SNAP!_

I jerked my head over to the forest surrounding us; searching. Eddie was doing the same thing; both of us searching for anything. On my second scan I saw their red eyes. They glowed in the darkness and I could see more and more come into focus. There were twenty if I counted right. Eddie and I wouldn't be able to handle all of them. I'm a badass but not that badass.

"Eddie," I spoke quietly and sharply. "Run as fast as you can to the wards and once there scream the word 'Buria' as loud as you can. The guardians will then get more guardians. Come right back here. Understand?" I knew I was going to get hell from Dimitri and a lot of other people if I made it out alive.

"Rose, when this is over, I swear to God, I'll kill you," Eddie told me. I smirked.

"Trust me Eddie, if I make it out alive, you'll have to beat Dimitri if you want to kill me first." I joked.

"Rose," I didn't have to look at him to know the glare I was getting.

"Go Eddie!" I give him a push before he took off like a shot. The Strigoi let him go before coming into the clearing from all directions. I pull out my silver stake and hold it tightly in my hand.

I'm screwed.

"Rose Hathaway," a Strigoi with brown hair said. "I've heard a lot about you and how many people want you over in Russia," I tensed.

"Well, if you've heard so much about me then you know how much of a badass I can be," before he could say more I quickly turned around and stab the Strigoi sneaking up behind me; in the heart. Red eyes met mine before glazing over as the body slumped.

All hell broke loose.

Strigoi came charging at all sides as I tried to keep up. I threw kicks and punches left and right and got a lot in return. When I saw openings I took them and drive my silver stake through their un-beating hearts before pulling it out. There was no time to make sure they were dead, but I had no time worrying about them. The force behind each stab felt like it went in. I kept getting hit as I tried to hit everyone I could. I threw a good hard kick at one while plunging my stake in another one.

Where the hell is Eddie? I thought as I avoided a punch before staking another Strigoi. One Strigoi came charging at me before I moved out of the way. It meant death if I fall. The numbers were thinning as the Strigoi around be circled around. One gave be a swift kick in the mid-section before I could block him. Damn it! I curse before letting out a moan of pain. I drop to one knee as a Strigoi picks me up from the ground and holds me tight as whatever-his-name-is comes forward again. He doesn't say anything but gives a hand movement before two or so Strigoi came forward and threw punches and kicks all around my body. I screamed as one hit me in my mid-section again. Another clawed at my face as another one threw punches around my middle. One grabbed my arm and yanked it back before I heard a loud crack and scream. Laughter is all I can hear as I keep getting hits everywhere and screaming every so often. I could feel myself become limp. _I always did want to die in battle,_ I thought.

Then it all stopped.

The hits stopped and the laughter stopped. I was thrown to the ground and landed on my broken arm and let out another scream of pain.

"Well, well. Looks like the great Rose Hathaway needs back up after all," I turned to look behind him and saw about ten or so guardians standing at the tree edge. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Belikov! What a surprise!" the same Strigoi who spoke first turned to face Dimitri and the other guardians; only Dimitri wasn't there. "Come out Belikov! I know you're here!" he turned towards me. Come to save this little bit-"

He was cut off as he was hit from behind; dead. I looked up and saw Dimitri pull a stake out of his heart before hitting one that came at him and kill him. He turned towards me.

"Hi?" I try as I try to get up from the ground. Grunts of pain and screams were coming all around us as the other guardians began fight. I could see Dimitri's angry face.

Uh oh.

"Rose we need to get out of here, and get you to the hospital before you bleed to death," there was an edge in his voice and knew I was going to get it when we were in the safety of the wards. He picked me up bridle style and ran out of the clearing. I could hear footsteps running behind us and judging by how Dimitri looked back and didn't slow down, they were the guardians retreating.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask as he runs.

"Roza lets just leave it as furious," he told me. I looked down.

"I'm really sorry Dimitri, but they wouldn't have let both of us escape. They had us surround by the time I heard them," my head was throbbing and I started to feel like headed. He sighed.

"I know you are but that doesn't help when Eddie came screaming 'Buria' back through the wards without you," I just nodded; feeling really weak and tired. We passed through the wards.

"Dimitri…" I trailed off. He quickly looked down at me. His face changed from panic to fear and back to panic.

"No," he whispered. His eyes filled with tears as he continued to run to the infirmary. "No, you can't. I love you too much," I smiled a bit.

"Thanks comrade, I love you too," I paused feeling weaker and weaker. I'm so sorry…"

I heard two screams before everything went black.

_Rose. Rose… Rose…" I heard a whisper. I could feel any pain and gasped._

_I'm dead._

"_Rose, I looked up. "You shouldn't be here,"_

"_Mason?" I chocked back a sob. He nodded._

"_Rose you need to go back," he told me. "You're not meant to die right now. I want you to go back to Dimitri and Lissa." I nodded. What else could I do? He smiled._

"_See you later," he disappeared._

_Then the pain came._

I woke up and saw the familiar white ceiling of the infirmity. My head felt better, and I could feel nervousness and worry in my head. I signed.

"Roza?" I turned my head to the side and saw my Russian God sitting beside my bed. I saw relief on his face.

"Hey Comrade," I smiled at him. He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Hey yourself," he paused. "How are you feeling?" he finally asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just peachy thank you!" I snapped at him. "Why are you acting like someone died? No one died because of me did they?" I felt bad for yelling but he doesn't have to act like I'm break able.

"You did,"

I looked up at the door and saw Lissa, Christan, Eddie, my Mother and my Father all coming into the room. I looked at Dimitri for conformation and he nodded. The group of people all stood around my bed.

"You did Roza," Dimitri held my hand tightly in his. "Why didn't you tell any of us about the pain in your head and you mid-section?" I looked down.

"I really died?" he nodded. "The how did I come back?"

"Me,"

I looked at Lissa as she came and sat on the edge of the bed beside Dimitri. She had tears coming down her face as she grasped my other free hand.

"I'm shadow-kissed again, aren't I?" I asked her. "That's why I saw Mason. I was dead," she nodded before giving me a hug. I winced a bit but I realized that the pain was very low compared to what it has been. I hugged her back as she cried into my shoulder.

"Rose," I turned towards my Mother and Father. "I'm glad you're alright but can you please tell me what the hell you were thinking?" my Mother yelled at the end. I laughed nervously. I let go of Lissa and told her,

"I'm sorry?" she huffed angrily, but dropped it.

"Rose," I heard Christan. "I really want to kill you now, you know since you're still alive?" I laughed

"Don't worry Sparky, I won't do it again," I chuckled at his stunned expression.

"You're right. You won't be doing anything like that again," I could feel the fury coming off Dimitri to know how pissed off he was. "You _died_ Rose. I'm not letting that happen anytime soon,"

"What are you gonna do? Huh?" I snapped at him. The darkness came back full swing. "How do you plan to do that? Keep me under house arrest?"

"No," he said. "But you are not going on guard duty until _we_ clear you for duty. Trust me that you're gonna be visiting Lissa a lot because you're gonna have to pass Eddie's test, then your Mother's , and finally mine. Okay?" I snapped.

"No I'm not!" I yelled. "Dimitri, it's _my_ life. If I'm cleared by the Guardians at the court, then I'm cleared," the darkness was making me so mad at him. I knew he has good intentions but that doesn't mean he controls my life. I saw realization on his face.

"The Darkness," he whispered. "Roza,"

That's all it took to make the darkness retreat back. I signed and smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry," I muttered. He gave me a light kiss on my lips.

"We'll work on it; together," I smiled and kissed him, not caring who was in the room. I was alive and felt whole.

**Well I hope you liked it! I can't really write fight scenes so sorry if anything was wrong or seemed out of place. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
